Never Said Goodbye
by Micki Patricia
Summary: A stranger comes to Ouran..or is she that much of a stranger? With a goal to find an old friend, this reckless new student will stop at nothing! But, what if he doesn't even remember who she is? That's a chance she's willing to take. R&R please!
1. Prologue: A Brilliant Plan

**Prologue: A Brilliant Plan**

The girl sighed as a lovely, inviting melody filled the room. Ami sat on the floor, listening to the music grow louder. Not too far away was a grand piano, the source of the tune. A fourteen year old boy sat on the stool, losing himself in the piece that he played. In the bed nearby lay his frail mother.

This was who the boy was really playing for. His mother loved to hear him play the piano. Ami, who was now leaning against the wall, shared this love with the older woman. Her dark eyes sparkled when her friend turned to face his mother. It was so sweet, the way mother and child cared for each other.

Ami, suddenly feeling as if she was trespassing on their time together, quietly exited the room. She made her way to a bush covered in scarlet roses. Carefully she bent over, smelling one of the sweet flowers. If not for the approaching footsteps, she would have stayed in this position much longer. A smile spread across her face as she looked into the bright, violet eyes of her friend.

"Oh, Tamaki! You startled me." Ami blinked in surprise.

Tamaki, the blond child, returned her smile. "I'm sorry, Ami." Though he looked happy, his eyes betrayed his cheerfulness.

"Is something wrong?" Tilting her head to one side, Ami made her way toward Tamaki.

"It's just...Mother still hasn't recovered. I was hoping by today she would be..." His voice trailed off.

Ami frowned slightly, placing one hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Don't worry, Tamaki. I'm sure she'll get better soon! After all, they say music soothes the soul. I bet your piano will help her feel better in no time."

Tamaki looked into Ami's grey eyes. "You really think so?"

Ami nodded vigorously. "You bet!"

At this, Tamaki's eyes sparkled. He did a little twirl and began hopping up and down. "I can't wait! After she's better, all three of us will be able to spend so much time together, Mon Ami!"

Ami laughed softly as his tone of voice grew very high. She sighed, and both children knew it was time for her to head home. They waved goodbye, and Ami watched Tamaki head back inside his house. _He really does care for his mother, doesn't he? _she thought as she made her way to a limo, her ride home.

It wasn't like she was just figuring this out, though. After all, she _had _known Tamaki for thirteen of his fourteen years. Their fathers had been friends for awhile, resulting in Tamaki and Ami's friendship. Since Tamaki spent so much time with his mother, they didn't get to see each other as much as Ami would have liked. Still, they were pretty close friends.

The next morning Ami awoke, hoping that she would be able to spend another day with Tamaki. The thirteen year old skipped down the stairs toward the phone. She was stopped by a black-haired butler. "Miss Ami, you wish to call Tamaki." It was a statement, not a question.

Ami nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Miss Ami...but you will have to wait for a few days. His grandmother, I've been told, has recently flown in from Japan. He will be occupied with her visit." The butler tousled Ami's red hair, then walked away.

The days dragged on slowly for Ami. Was it that she wanted to see her friend that much? He was, after all, her closest friend in Paris. She was ecstatic on that fourth day, when she could finally call Tamaki. Ami waited in anticipation as the phone rang, the voice on the other end shocking her.

"Hello?" The deep, elderly voice of a woman asked.

"I-is Tamaki available?" Ami asked politely. Her voice was suddenly softer, the stutter from her earlier childhood making a rare appearance.

"No, he is not. Do not call Tamaki again, and do not expect to see him any time soon. He will be leaving for Japan this afternoon." With that, their conversation was over.

Ami delicately placed the phone back in its receiver. She would never see Tamaki again? No, it couldn't be! After talking to her father, though, she found out that this was true. Tamaki was indeed going to Japan with his grandmother. He didn't even bother to say goodbye to her...

She was encouraged by a thought that rushed to her mind. Ami ran from her room to the dining hall, where her father sat with a guest. "Daddy!" Ami yelled as loud as she could.

Her father looked from his company to her. "I'm sorry, Monsieur Ootori...my daughter must not have known I was busy today."

The dark-haired visitor shook his head, pushing up his glasses. "It's quite alright. Some children can be...troublesome."

Ami made a disgusted face when no one was looking. For some reason, she didn't like this stranger. Ignoring the fact that her father was otherwise occupied, she dashed straight toward him. "Daddy...my great-grandfather was from Japan, right?"

Obviously stunned, it took a moment for her father to answer. That was one question he had not been expecting. "Yes, Ami, dear. He was. Now, would you please go play in the other room? Daddy has business to take care of."

"Does that mean that we have other family in Japan?" Ami looked at her father with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, Ami, we do. We haven't spoken to them in awhile, though."

Satisfied with this, Ami left her father and his guest in peace. She entered one of the lounges, flopping herself on a velvet couch. For some time she mulled over the facts she had just learned. Finally she came up with a brilliant plan. Ami thought it was quite spectacular, at the very least. "Aha! I've got it!"

One of the maids, who had been cleaning the lounge, walked over to Ami. "Child, what have you gotten?"

Ami looked at the maid with a grin. "Of course, Daddy won't let me go now...I've practically just started middle school. When I'm in high school, though, it will all be different." The maid responded with a confused stare.

"Don't you see, Miss White? Fine...I'll stop yelling if you put that candlestick down." Ami waited a moment, and then continued in a quieter voice. "When I'm in high school, I'll go to live with my family in Japan. I'll find Tamaki, and make him regret just leaving like that! It's perfect!"

Miss White chuckled. She thought that Ami was a silly thirteen year old, who would soon give up on this plan of hers. However, the old maid would one day be proven very wrong.

* * *

**Important: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its characters.  
I DO NOT own Miss White, or anything from Clue.  
I only own Ami, Charles (the butler), and Ami's father.**

The prologue of my fanfiction! :)  
This is my first Ouran fanfic, so please don't judge too harshly. ^-^;

Any reviews are appreciated and loved!  
Feel free to message me if you have any comments or constructive crits. (:

Also, I am working on some fan-art of Tamaki and Ami...  
If anyone actually wants to see my work in progress, message me.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story!

peace&love&anime,  
Jezzy Williams


	2. One: Somewhat Vengeful Thought

**One: Somewhat Vengeful Thought**

"Time to wake up, Miss Ami!" The voice the butler was inches from Ami's ears. He took a few steps back, just in time to avoid a slap.

Ami sat up in her bed, glaring at the shaken butler. "Thank you, Charles. I don't need wake up calls, you know."

"Of course, Miss. I just wanted to make sure you weren't late." The butler turned and ran out of the room. He knew that Ami was not a morning person; in fact, he was the only one brave enough to wake her.

Sighing, Ami slipped out of bed. She locked the door which led into her grand bedroom, then began rummaging through her walk-in closets. Though she seemed upset, she was secretly grateful that Charles had been her alarm clock. Today was the day that her plan would be set in motion; the last thing Ami wanted was to be late for her flight.

As Ami started to dress, she mulled over the events of the last week. She spent many hours trying to convince her father to let her go to Japan. It turned out her mother, who had left her father years ago, had a home in Japan near a prestigious school. This was the family that she would be staying with for the remainder of her high school years. Though her father had been reluctant, a few nights ago Ami got him to give her permission to leave. He was more comfortable with her staying with his ex-wife than with his very distant family.

She glanced at the two suitcases lurking near her door. Ami was ecstatic to finally be leaving for Japan. With a glance in the mirror, she affirmed that she was ready to go. The purple tank top and black jeans did her figure justice. After pulling her scarlet hair into a ponytail, she grabbed her suitcases and headed down the stairs.

Charles, the butler, was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. He watched as Ami hugged her teary-eyed father. After saying her goodbyes, Ami lead Charles out the door. It was hard to miss a certain maid's stare. Miss White could not believe what was happening; after three years, Ami was still determined to find her old friend.

Before Ami knew it, she and Charles were on a commercial flight to Japan. Though Ami's father had offered her a private jet, she had declined. Public airplanes were much more exciting to her. The only downside was that Charles had been forced to come along with her; it was as if he was subbing for her father while she was away.

"Say, Charles?" Ami asked while staring out the plane window.

"Yes, Miss Ami?" Charles took his time answering.

"Do you think I'll be able to find Tamaki when we get to Japan?"

Ami's question did not surprise Charles. The butler knew that Ami was still thinking of her childhood friend, even on the plane. He sighed, scratching the back of his head with one gloved hand. "I believe so, Miss Ami...after all, we're pretty sure that we know what high school he's going to."

This statement earned him an angry stare from Ami. "So, you're saying you're not one hundred percent sure." She was starting to have doubts of her own; what if their assumptions were wrong? Plus, even if Ami did find Tamaki, how would she talk to him? He was sure to be one year ahead of her in school. Ami shook her head. No, it didn't matter! Before high school was over, she would make him regret not saying goodbye to her.

The plane landed in a Tokyo airport, and the two French travelers were met by a lovely limo. A woman dressed in a business suit stepped out. "Ami, is that you?" Luckily, Ami could understand this woman's Japanese. When she was younger, her father had made sure that she learned the language of her great-grandfather's country.

Ami grimaced for just a moment, but she was sure that her mother had seen. She instantly put on the widest grin she could offer. "Yes...Mother, it's me."

Charles bowed slightly. "Meylene...it's good to see you again."

Meylene frowned, ignoring the butler and heading straight for her daughter. "Has that idiot father of yours been feeding you enough, my dear? Look at this! He must have forgotten to give you your carrots." One slender finger headed toward Ami's thin glasses.

"It's not Daddy's fault. I've only had glasses for a year, Mother." With that, Ami's mother shuffled her and Charles into the limo. Most of the ride was spent in silence. Only when the car came to a complete stop did Meylene say anything.

"Get out for a moment, Ami. There's something you need to see."

Ami reluctantly got out, but the sight that met her was worth seeing. Behind a grand iron fence sat many bright buildings. She thought the grand buildings hinted at a Victorian style. What caught Ami's eye almost immediately was the giant clock tower. "What is this place?"

Meylene refrained from giving her daughter a good smack on the head. "You mean, you don't know? Of course...you are under-educated." She paused to shake her head in despair. "This is Ouran Academy, where you will be going to school."

They piled back into the limo, where Ami sat with wide eyes. "The school...I'll be attending?" It was much bigger than she had imagined. Though her question was addressed to her mother, Ami glanced at the butler.

"Yes, that is. Don't act so surprised," Meylene retorted, pushing a stubborn strand of red hair behind her ear.

With a slight nod from Charles, Ami realized something: _that _was the place where Tamaki was supposedly going to school. In France, Ami had been taught by private tutors in the comforts of her own home. She hoped it was really worth coming to such a big school, and that Tamaki was somewhere within its grand campus.

They arrived at Meylene's home, a small mansion of sorts. Ami was shown to her room, which was painted a horrid shade of olive green. After getting settled, a soft tap was heard on the door. "Come in."

Charles entered with a package in hand. "Miss Ami, this is the uniform that you will be wearing at the school." After Charles left, Ami opened the box and found a bright yellow dress. _This is...ugly. _Ami frowned. She did not want to wear a male uniform, or the hideous dress...she wouldn't wear a uniform at all! Her plan was to go to school wearing her own clothes. If the chairman of Ouran wanted her family's money for tuition, he or she should be fine with Ami's choice.

That night Ami had trouble getting to sleep. Her new bed was very uncomfortable, but itchy blankets and hard mattresses were not the things keeping her awake. She was filled with excitement; tomorrow she would be stepping into a whole new world. And hopefully, somewhere in this world, was Tamaki.

_Look out, old buddy. I'm on my way! I will make you regret....that you never said goodbye. _This somewhat vengeful thought was in Ami's mind as she finally started to doze off. Tomorrow Ami would start her three year old plan, an operation to turn Tamaki's world upside down. And not in the best way, either. _Boy, will this be fun._

* * *

**Important: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its characters.  
I DO NOT own Clue, or any of its characters. (See the Miss White reference.)  
I only own Ami, Charles, and Ami's parents.**

Chapter One! :)  
I didn't expect to get a review already...thank you so much, reviewer. :D  
Thank you to the person who faved this story as well. (:

Also, anonymous reviews are always open! :)  
Any reviews/faves/etc. are always appreciated and loved.  
Feel free to message me with comments or crits!

I still have fanart of Ami, if anyone is wondering what she looks like...  
Feel free to message me if you want to see it. o:

Thanks for reading, and enjoy the story!

peace&love&anime,  
Jezzy Williams


	3. Two: A New World

**Two: A New World**

Ami took a deep breath as Charles walked her into the school. Today was her first day as a student of Ouran, but with her new surroundings, she might have just entered a new world. They made their way to the superintendent's office, Ami glaring at Charles' back along the way. When she made a few nervous glances to the side, Ami was met with curious gazes from the other students. _They must be wondering who the heck I am, since I don't have the school's uniform on, _she thought.

Though she kept telling herself not to notice, their stares made her a bit uncomfortable. At least she could secretly feel sorry for all those girls, flaunting about in those horrid dresses. _Give me my washed jeans and flowered top any day; they can keep the yellow monstrosity_. Charles pulled back a chair in a gentlemanly matter, only taking a seat after Ami did. The superintendent folded his hands and stared at her.

"Welcome to Ouran." He had a deep, knowing voice. Something about this man was very familiar to Ami. Had she ever met him before?

"Thank you, Mr. Suoh. Miss Tanaka is very excited to be entering your grand academy." Charles gave her a warning glance as she opened her mouth to speak. Ami would have made a quiet comment if the butler hadn't interrupted her. Her stormy-grey eyes widened as she heard the superintendent's name. _Did Charles just say Suoh?_

Pretending to ignore Charles' unspoken threat, she flashed her most charming smile. "Yes, I am. Don't think of me rude for asking, but...did you happen to live in France, once, Mister Suoh?" Ami should have expected her question to come out as soft as it did. Though she felt quite comfortable, she was always shy when talking to people she did not know. Ami wasn't shy in her actions, though; in fact, she was determined to make quite the impression on this school.

The older man looked at her in surprise, and nodded slowly. "Actually, yes. Miss Tanaka." He glanced down at Ami's registration papers. "You're Ami, Matthew's daughter?"

She tilted her head, giving him a stare that answered his question. "Well, Ami. You've grown in the past three years, haven't you? I'm sure Tamaki would be thrilled to know that his old friend is coming back in his life. Also, 'Mr. Suoh' is so…formal. Please call me uncle." He gave her a Tamaki-like grin.

Ami sat up much straighter, barely noticing his grin. Her surprise must have been reflected in her eyes. Tamaki really was here! She supposed she should have realized that earlier, since his father was apparently the chairman of the school. "Yes…Uncle. Because my father is paying extra for me to come here, I have a couple of requests. First, I'd like it if you would give me permission not to wear the uniforms. Second...please don't let Tamaki know who I am."

"The uniform matter is fine. You are a paying student. Though it is preferred that you are in uniform, I cannot stop you from wearing your own clothes. As for your second matter....since your father and I are old friends, I will respect your odd request. Now, take these papers. It is time for you to go to your class."

She thanked Mr. Suoh and left his office. Clutching the papers tightly, Ami found her way to the classroom. Above it was the sign '1-A.' Something told her that Tamaki would not be in this class, since she was a year younger than he was. Ami knocked softly on the door, which was opened by a smiling teacher. The teacher looked over her papers, and motioned for her to come in.

"We've been expecting you. Students, this is Ami Tanaka, the transfer student I've told you about. Please, do your best to make her feel welcome. Miss Tanaka, if you would please take a seat." She nodded in thanks to the teacher, and made her way to the only open desk. Later she would wonder if it was fate that she got _that _seat, or just pure luck.

Two red-haired twins simultaneously turned around to look at her. After studying her, they asked in unison, "Commoner?" At this a brown-haired boy, who sat in between the twins, also turned around. Ami guessed they thought she was a commoner because she didn't sport a uniform.

"No, in fact, I'm not a commoner. I just didn't want to wear the uniform." Ami leaned forward slightly, giving them a glare. Her voice, sadly, didn't come out as forceful as she would have liked.

They made an odd face and went on in unison. "We weren't talking to you."

_Ugh, men._ Ami rolled her eyes, placing her head on the desk. She was going to be stuck behind those two for the rest of the year. _Joy._ _Those two seem rude, but wow, are they cute. Wait...is that even something I should be thinking about at this time?_

"Don't worry, they're not as bad as they seem." Ami looked up to see the brown-haired boy giving her an encouraging smile. He seemed different than the twins. In fact, Ami could have sworn that he was a girl if not for the uniform he wore.

"Welcome to Ouran, by the way." He seemed as if he were about to say more, but he was interrupted.

"Haruhi, pay attention." One of the twins said, poking Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi gave the boy a mock frown and turned his back to Ami.

The class droned on; Ami had never been so bored. Instead of paying attention, she decided to do a little eavesdropping. "Haruhi, did you get some more instant coffee?" the twin with the quieter voice was asking.

"Yes, Kaoru. Don't worry." Haruhi sighed quietly. "Tamaki-senpai will have plenty for the guests."

Luckily for her, Ami was being totally ignored by then. Inwardly she leaped for joy. _They know Tamaki?_ After the last school bell rang (Ami had arrived after lunch), she watched them leave the classroom. To her surprise, several other girls were following them. _Monkey see, monkey do! _Hidden in the posse of other girls, Ami was nearly swept to a certain music room.

She watched as the other girls entered the room. Eventually Ami was the only one left in the hallway. This was the place where the twins and Haruhi had been heading. Though she wasn't for sure, this was the only lead Ami had. Happily she threw open the doors, only to be flooded by rose petals.

"Welcome." A chorus of male voices rang out. There, in front of her, were Haruhi and the twins. However, they weren't alone. Four other men stood with them. A tall, handsome blond headed toward Ami. Her eyes widened as he approached. _It couldn't be...could it?_

"Ah, a new customer. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, princess. What kind of service may we offer you today?" His voice was a bit deeper, but there was no guessing wrong. It was his unmistakable soft tone. The blond hair, the shining violet eyes...Ami was certain. Though he obviously did not recognize her, Ami knew who he was. _Tamaki, _she thought. _I've finally found you._

_

* * *

_

**Important: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its characters.  
I only own Charles, Ami, and Ami's parents.**

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! :)  
I wasn't expecting to have that many so quickly. x)  
Also, I'm glad to hear that people are actually interested in seeing my art of Ami.

Please don't shoot me; this _is _my very first Ouran fanfic. ^^;

All reviews/faves/etc are appreciated and loved!  
If you have any comments/crits/suggestions/etc, feel free to PM me with them.

Thanks so much for reading!

peace&love&anime,  
Jezzy Williams


	4. Three: My Little Game

**Three: My Little Game**

There was no mistaking it: Tamaki was here, right in front of her eyes. Ami stared, speechless, at the scene before her. One moment she was out in a normally hallway; the next, she was in this so-called host club. When she did not say anything, Tamaki waved a rose in front of her face. Her gray gaze went to the rose; it looked exactly like the ones on the bush that she had smelled...the last time she saw him.

"Are you that in awe, princess, of my heavenly beauty? Trust me, my dear...no matter how beautiful I am, nothing pales in comparison to you, my spectacled rose." He bowed slightly, giving Ami an irresistible smile. Though he was indeed handsome, she wondered where he came up with such a cheesy line...cheesy, but romantic _A spectacled rose? What next? _she thought.

Ami decided, for today, to go along with the whole host club idea. She wanted time to see exactly how Tamaki had changed in the past three years. Tomorrow, however, would be different. Her plan was to turn his world upside down...what better way than to use his hosting to her advantage? That was put aside, for the moment.

She imitated a curtsy, which looked odd since she was not wearing a dress. "Yes...I was just taken aback. I...would like to request you as my host..." Ami quieted her voice. Though it had been a few years, Ami still felt as if Tamaki was her friend. There was no reason for her to be naturally shy in front of him.

"Indeed, my princess. Please, come with me." Tamaki softly grabbed Ami's hand, leading her to a couple of couches. The tea poured, Tamaki leaned in closer to Ami.

"So, what is the name of my lovely flower?"

Ami wondered why she found herself blushing. "Er...Ami."

"Ami, such a fitting name for an angel such as yourself." He gazed up at her from below, which set her heart racing. Ami figured it was a normal reaction; after all, there were plenty of other girls outwardly swooning at Tamaki's actions.

"Thank you..." She sighed heavily, resting her head on her folded hands.

"So, will you be offering our humble club your presence often, princess?" Tamaki's gentle voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes...I plan to come back tomorrow, too." Ami offered him a smile. When she bore this expression, she knew that it made her look like she was thirteen again. It was almost as if she was trying to test Tamaki, to see if he would recognize her. To her dismay, he seemed oblivious to the fact that his childhood friend was here. Though she had changed a bit in appearance, it couldn't be _that _difficult to figure it out.

Tamaki leaned even closer, as if he was going to spout another of his ridiculously romantic lines. Ami could barely take it; she stood up suddenly, heading for the door. "I'm sorry! I have to go for now, Tamaki...I'll be back tomorrow!" If this continued on much longer, who knows what she might do or say? It would ruin her plans.

As the red-headed first year left, Tamaki wondered what her hurry was. He didn't bother to ask himself how she knew his name, as he had not mentioned it. It was simple to him: she must have heard about him from another classmate. Yet, though he was sure that he'd never met her before today, there was something vaguely familiar about her...

Ami dashed down the hall, heading outside of the building. She called her mother, saying that she would walk home. On this long walk, she thought some things over. _Tamaki has changed a bit...he's become such a...womanizer, if that's the right word. He's still cheerful, though. I can't believe he didn't even guess who I was! Is he that dense? I mean, I haven't changed my name. _Her hair had been dyed a slightly different shade of red, but this was almost a year ago. After a messy encounter with black hair dye, Ami had tried her best to dye her hair back to the scarlet color.

That night, Ami did her homework absentmindedly. The next day went by slowly; she managed to avoid talking to the twins, or anyone, for that matter. Before she knew it, it was time for her second visit to the Host Club. However, she would surprise Tamaki...a sudden change in attitude would be good. Ami just had to figure out exactly what kind of attitude; she still wanted him to regret not saying goodbye to her.

Sighing, Ami entered the third music room. She made her way over to Tamaki, who was busy. "Haruhi, Daddy wants to see more expressions like that! You're so cute!" Though there were other clients nearby, Tamaki was clinging to Haruhi.

"Get off of me, Tamaki-senpai! And you're not my dad!" With that, the odd little scene was over.

Tamaki finally noticed Ami, who had scooted toward a small corner. "Ah, my fleeting rose...you have returned."

Ami took a moment, and decided how she would react for the day. "Why wouldn't I? I said I'd come back, right?" Her voice was a bit louder and much blunter.

"Yes, of course. Come over here, my goddess." She was hoping that he was inwardly shocked; after all, she'd talked so quietly yesterday.

"Goddess, really? And how many people have you called 'goddess'?" Monotone, Ami leaned back against the velvet cushion that covered the couch.

He seemed to freeze for a split second, but came up with a quick comeback. "No matter how many goddesses there are, nothing compares to your beauty."

Ami giggled softly. Was he that desperate to please women? It was kind of cute, really...no, she could not let herself think like that! She had finally realized that her friendship with Tamaki was over. He had confirmed that after leaving Japan, and never once bothering to contact her.

"Ah, nice comeback, Tamaki...just like old times." Ami mentally slapped herself; she had let a hint slip on accident.

Tamaki's blond eyebrows rose. "Old times? Have we met before, my darling?"

Ami was suddenly glad that Tamaki seemed a bit...oblivious when it came to some things, to say the least. She would definitely have a ball with this. "Maybe we have, maybe we haven't. Wouldn't you know?" A smirk spread across Ami's pale face.

"I was hoping that you would share the secret with me. To hear your beautiful whisper in my ear, nothing would please me more."

"Nope." Ami chuckled again. "You'll have to figure it out on your own." She winked, and was glad that her phone went off. It vibrated in her jeans pocket; again, Ami had decided not to wear the uniform.

After answering the call, Ami stood up. "Sorry, I have to go...my mother wants me to come home right away." With that, she left. She was sure that Tamaki would be wondering who she was, since she had basically told him they had met before. _But, how much time will it take him to figure it out?_ _He hasn't figured it out yet, as far as I know, but..._ she sighed. _I might as well work with this, while it's still here._

Ami laughed as she went to the awaiting limo, her ride home._ Time to start my little game. This is going to be a blast! _

_

* * *

_

**Important: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its characters.  
I just own Ami, her parents, and Charles.**

Third chapter! -sweatdrop-

This was my first time really trying to write Tamaki...I hope he didn't seem that out of character. D=  
If he did, feel free to let me know, and why you think he did.

As the story goes along, I'd love to have a person or two who could tell me if any of the Host Club members seem out of character...kind of like a beta, I suppose? Private Message me if you're interested? :3

Again, this is my first Ouran fanfic. xD  
Crits are welcome, but please...be constructive.  
Reviews/etc are loved!

peace&love&anime,  
Jezzy Williams


	5. Four: Where We've Met

**Four: Where We've Met**

Ami made her way through the empty hallways of Ouran. _It would be like Charles to arrive early. _Frowning, she wondered why the butler had dropped her off before classes started. She figured that her mother probably had something going on and wanted Ami out of the house. It's not like Ami would protest against that; she didn't consider Meylene much of a mother.

She let out a heavy sigh and continued walking. Her gaze strayed toward the ground, and stayed there until she ran into the back of someone. Ami quickly lifted her head, and realized that she had caused that person to drop their schoolbooks. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I should've been watching where I was walking...I didn't think I'd run into anyone..."

The person, now clutching their books, turned around. Ami had accidentally run into Haruhi Fujioka. "It's alright. I wasn't expecting to see anyone this early, either." Haruhi offered a smile, then looked Ami over. "You're that new girl, right? The one that sits behind me in class."

Ami nodded slowly, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair. "Yeah...that's me." She sighed again, looking around the hallway. "Do you get here early...often?" It wasn't much of a conversation starter, but Ami figured it was better than nothing.

"Yeah, I like to study before classes. It's about the only time I get to study, with the Host Club and all."

_Right, this guy is in the Host Club with Tamaki! I had totally forgotten about that. I wonder..._Ami titled her head innocently, smiling. "Oh, I've seen you there before. Can you tell me...what's Tamaki like?"

Ami didn't think that Haruhi was expecting a question like that. "Tamaki? Well...shouldn't you know? I mean, you _are _a guest of his and all."

"Oh, right. Silly me. I only started going to the Host Club three days ago, though. And yet...I've already left a mark." Ami's mind was in another world at the moment.

"What? Right, I heard it from Tamaki-senpai." Though Ami wasn't looking at Haruhi's face, she heard something like annoyance in his voice.

"Really, now? He's been wondering, has he....well, I've got to go. Nice talking to you." Ami said quietly as she walked off. She was getting a bad habit of leaving people dangling; she made a mental note to try and stop that.

Finally, it was time for lunch. Ami waited until everyone else was out of the room; she was going to skip lunch again, so what was the hurry? When all was quiet, she made her way toward a quick bathroom break. However, she ran, quite literally, into a certain blond-haired second-year.

"I'm so sorry, my princess." Tamaki helped her up, then instantly recognized her face. Although, his recognition wasn't what Ami would have liked.

"I got it!" he yelled excitedly. "We met at the commoner's Expo!" Tamaki did a small dance, much like the ones he'd done when he was younger. His eyes sparkled as he struck a victory pose.

Ami kept a straight face as she replied. "Wrong. What is an expo, anyway?" She thought she saw Tamaki deflate for a minute, as if he couldn't believe that he'd guessed wrong.

"I will figure out where we've met before! But for now, I must be off!" Tamaki dashed away in the direction of the cafeteria.

After her little restroom stop, Ami went back to her classroom. She wasn't a social butterfly when it came to a large group. Though she wouldn't admit it, it was hard for her to get used to this school at all. Her heart was homesick for France...that was what summer vacation was for, though. _I have to remember that I'm here just for Tamaki...until he figures out who I am, and where we've met before._

That afternoon Ami ran into Tamaki again, but outside the Host Club. He had yelled another wrong guess, and again Ami had to stifle her laughter. She didn't want to say, but she thought Tamaki's attempts were quite...cute. Ami figured it was alright to think that, since there was no crush developing on her old friend.

"I'm sorry, but...you're wrong again." Ami shook her head.

Tamaki pouted. "Are you sure?" He gave her strange, yet irresistible, puppy dog eyes._ When he gets involved in guessing games, he must get involved...deeply. _At that thought, Ami got an idea.

"Yes, I'm sure. And...since you seem to want to figure out who I am, let's make it a game." Ami titled her head to the side, smiling as if she had nothing to hide.

"A game? Ooh, sounds like fun!" Tamaki had a very sudden change in attitude that caught Ami by surprise.

"I'll see you at the host club tomorrow, then? For your next guess." Somehow she got Tamaki to agree to that, and Ami left the school. She skipped out on visiting the Host Club for unknown reasons. _I do enjoy it there, in that club... _When she was alone, Ami shook her head violently. _What am I thinking, liking that place? I'm just there for my...plan..._

That night, Ami lay on her new mattress. Much to her mother's dismay, Ami had had Charles go out and buy something more comfortable. "Next stop, painting this room." She hated the olive green...when her mother was gone, she'd have to have a painting spree. "A lovely shade of scarlet and deep lavender would be nice."

She looked at the open book which lay in front of her. It was her diary, filled with dumb dreams that her thirteen year old self had once dreamt. When Ami turned the page, she was shocked. There, in front of her, sat an older photo. In it were Ami and two blond-haired people...Tamaki and his mother. The photograph had been taken years ago.

For a split second, Ami wondered why exactly she had come to find Tamaki. When she thought of her childhood memories with him, she couldn't feel anything vengeful. Was it because she had missed him that much? Ami pounded a pillow with one fist, shaking her head.

"No, it's because I felt rejected and forgotten. No missing on my part...he didn't seem to miss me that much." She sighed, closing the book. Her eyelids slowly drooped, and Ami finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Important: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its characters.  
I only own Ami, Charles, and Ami's parents.**

Number four....hope you enjoyed. :3

I apologize if Tamaki or Haruhi didn't seem in character...I'm trying my best to keep them in character.  
Also, Haruhi is referred to as a him because Ami thinks Haruhi is a guy.  
This is my first Ouran fanfic, so...yeah. xD

And, I just realized...people might wonder why Ami is from France, but has a Japanese last name.  
Her great-grandfather was from Japan, and his sons kept the Japanese last name. Since one of those sons was Ami's paternal grandfather, it makes sense that she has a Japanese last name, no?

Any and all reviews, good or bad, are appreciated!  
There's always room for improvement on my part. :3

I'll update when this story has 9 reviews. :D

peace&love&anime,  
Jezzy Williams


	6. Five: A Small Joke

**Five: A Small Joke**

Ami sighed and continued the doodle she'd started. It was a ridiculous chibi of her class' English teacher. She giggled softly at the drawing in front of her, but her timing couldn't be worse. Her short fit of laughter started just as the teacher aimed his gaze directly at her. "Something funny, Miss Tanaka?" He stalked over to her desk, and she tried her best to cover the chibi.

The whole class turned in their seats to look at the scene in awe. Ami was known as the mouse in her class because of her quiet voice. Though she wasn't that shy, people assumed she was. It was a shock for them to see her getting in trouble with the teacher. Trying her best to ignore the attention, Ami looked the teacher directly in the eye.

She batted her eyelashes innocently, giving him the best angelic look she could. "Not at all, sir."

He glanced down at her small stack of papers, which Ami was casually guarding. "I do hope so. And in the future, Miss Tanaka, keep your jokes to yourself." While he had been talking, the teacher had pried the somewhat insulting chibi drawing out of her grasp.

Ami nodded, rolling her stormy eyes when she was sure he wasn't looking. _Some people can't take a small joke. _she thought. During the time before lunch, two people approached her with sly grins on their faces.

"Looks like the mouse can actually squeak." With voices in perfect unison, Ami didn't need to guess who they were.

She turned around, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her scarlet hair. "It's not like I'd become mute in the past two days, you know," Ami retorted, her voice heavy with annoyance.

Hikaru and Kaoru both widened their eyes a bit. Her voice, though soft as normal, had actually carried something other than a monotone. "Well, when you didn't say anything in class," started Kaoru.

"It was hard not to think that something was wrong," Hikaru finished. He stood with his elbow resting on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Jumping to conclusions isn't right, you guys." Another voice entered their conversation, if it could be called that. Ami saw that Haruhi was making her way to stand by Hikaru.

Ami frowned slightly, pushing up her thin glasses. She stood, putting her hands down on her wooden desk. "For once, I have to agree with Haruhi." Thankfully, Ami had gotten to know Haruhi a bit better in the last few days. Because her mother had her arriving early every day now, Ami spent the time before classes talking with Haruhi. Her intentions had originally been to get some info on Tamaki (to figure out more ways to mess with his mind), but she found herself and Haruhi gradually becoming friends.

The twins frowned slightly. "We weren't jumping to anything, Haruhi. Just telling the truth."

Hikaru sighed, putting one hand in his light hair. "To me, this girl seems almost like Mori-senpai."

If Ami could have had an anger mark, she would have. Though she wasn't the loudest person, there was no way that she didn't make herself heard. "Me, like _him_? No offense to Mori-senpai, but I am not silent as a rock. Why, it'd be too easy to prove to idiots that I'm not that quiet." Finally, the missing piece of her personality was showing: Ami could be extremely short-tempered.

The twins and Haruhi were both surprised. "So, we're idiots, are we?" _Anger in unison...wow._ Ami almost admired their talent in talking simultaneously.

"We'll show you how idiotic we are, soon...very soon." They didn't look hurt; in fact, the looks on their faces were quite evil.

As soon as they said that, reality sunk in for Ami. "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to call you idiots, really. My temper..." She sighed heavily.

"Too late now. Revenge shall be sweet." With that, the twins shrank into the background, toward the cafeteria.

Ami looked worriedly at Haruhi, who had stayed behind. "Will they really do something to me?"

Haruhi, keeping his chocolate eyes on the ground, nodded slowly. "Most likely. It won't be something too bad, though. Tamaki-senpai calls them shady and they haven't done much to him."

"Much?" Ami swallowed hard. However, her attention switched suddenly at the mention of Tamaki's name. "Hey, Haruhi...how is Tamaki doing?"

Haruhi tilted his head. "It's strange, how you always ask about Tamaki-senpai."

Ami looked around nervously. "Always? W-what are you talking about?"

"Never mind. If you're talking about that game you've started with him, Tamaki-senpai has a lot of his focus on it. He's still trying to figure out where he knows you from. Actually, most of his attention outside the Host Club has been on that game. Why are you playing with his mind, anyway, Ami?"

Wringing her hands, Ami lowered her voice to a whisper. "Can you keep a secret, Haruhi? As in, no matter what....you can't tell Tamaki?" Haruhi, who looked somewhat intrigued, nodded slowly.

"I haven't been playing with his mind. We have really met before, in the past...you could consider us childhood friends. I just want him to figure it out on his own..." Ami had no idea why she was sharing this with Haruhi; he just seemed like someone Ami could trust. _Plus, I have wanted to share this with someone besides the butler..._

For the first time since her arrival, Ami went to the lunch room. She actually had somewhere to sit now, after the conversation with Haruhi. After talking a bit, Haruhi had invited Ami to sit with him and the twins. They both gave her mischievous looks, but otherwise, they actually held out a conversation.

That afternoon, Ami went back to the Host Club. On the way, she had avoided slipping on some odd green goop. She could have sworn that two demonic laughs had been following her through the hallways. When Ami turned around, though, she was alone. When she opened the Host Club door, though, she got hit _hard. _(Think of it on Nickelodeon's terms: Ami had gotten slimed.) How the two culprits got slime above the door so quickly, she would never know.

It was easy for her to figure out who pulled the prank on her; both Hikaru and Kaoru were cracking up. Their poor guests stood watching, unsure of the way to interpret the scene. To the disadvantage of everyone, Ami's time-bomb temper got the best of her. "Is this your _revenge_? Throwing lime-colored crap at me, messing up my outfit! That's what you think is funny?!"

With that, the slime-tossing began. Ami looked like a monster, running around the room like that. A whole pile of goop had been left over from the falling slime. This was Ami's ammunition, and the bringer of her impending dismay. Of course, Ami wasn't paying any attention to this. Her only goal was getting the twins back for embarrassing her like that. By the time Ami was out of slime, the Host Club was a total mess.

Most of the girls had managed to get out, but a few had their uniforms messed up. The room was covered in lime, and this made a tall, dark-haired second year very mad. After making many notes in a little black book, he approached the fuming Ami. "Do you know how much damage you've done? Because of you, we'll have to close the host club for a day. The whole room will have to be cleaned, because you've cost us a whole day of business." His calm tone was calculating, but had a frightening supply of anger hiding behind it.

The twins laughed at Ami's misfortune. "Some people can't take a small joke," they gasped between laughs. Ami's eyes widened; those had been the exact same words she thought earlier, when the teacher caught her doodling in class.

Everyone else stood in shock, save the twins and Kyoya. When no one else said anything, Kyoya pushed up his glasses and continued. "You'll have to clean the room, you know. Also, since everything ruined is your fault, you'll have to work off the debt."

Tamaki suddenly came to life. "Ah, it'll be interesting to have a dog again. Who knows, Haruhi? Maybe this pup can help you bring out your feminine side," he squealed, and went off to the little theatre in the corner of his mind.

Ami came back to reality, her mouth open. "Work off...the debt? Dog?" She knew what was happening, but it was hard for her to wrap her mind around it. It was as if someone had said something unimportant, but she found herself longing to repeat the words. As someone thrust a mop into Ami's pale hands, she managed to meet Haruhi's eye. He gave her a look of sympathy, as if he could understand the kind of situation Ami was now in.

There was no way to get out of this: because of Ami's temper and horrible sense of humor, she was now a slave to the Host Club.

* * *

**Important: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its characters.  
I only own Ami, Charles, and Ami's parents.**

Fifth chapter! :D  
Hope it's alright, haha. x)  
It seems there's more to Ami...especially a pretty little temper that gets her into trouble.

Note: Her debt is a bit different from Haruhi's. Ami has little chance of working it off quickly, as the school knows she's a female. It will be interesting, having her as a Club servant of sorts, I think. Plus, what better way for her to get closer to Tamaki, for their guessing game? ;D

Hope you liked the chapter. (:  
Reviews/etc are always appreciated!

peace&love&anime,  
Jezzy Williams


	7. Six: Host Club's Dog

**Six: Host Club's Dog  
**

Ami spent the rest of the evening in a horrible mood. She had officially been labeled as the Host Club's dog. "It wasn't my fault…it was those idiotic twins." Her frown deepened as she continued to draw a scene that she found hilarious. Two identical chibis were running from an angry dragon. In Ami's mind, the chibis represented Hikaru and Kaoru, and she was the dragon. If she would have asked Charles his opinion, though, he probably would have guessed that the dragon was like her temper, blazing the world at a moment's notice.

She made the terrible mistake of staying up late, and awoke groggily. Ami barely managed to pick a decent outfit; lack of sleep was clouding her mind. "Definitely not a morning person...," Charles commented to himself as Ami came down the stairs, schoolbooks in hand.

"Let's get going, Charles. Don't want to be late." Ami yawned as she headed out the door.

"Pardon me, Miss Ami…but, you are already late." Charles took a few steps back as Ami turned to stare at him.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" She stormed to the limo, buckling her seat belt. Of course, Ami waited patiently for Charles to arrive. He drove as quickly as he could, somehow managing not to speed. With Ami fuming in the passenger seat, it was hard not to pump the gas pedal. A sleep-deprived, temperamental sixteen year old often didn't make good driving company.

When they arrived at the school, Ami dashed to her classroom. She burst open its door, receiving a glare from the teacher, who had been in the middle of a lecture. Many questioning gazes rested upon Ami, who was suddenly feeling very self conscious. _Note to self…next time, arrive quietly. Being in the center of attention never does me any good, unless butterflies in the stomach count. _

Ami scooted quickly to her seat, glad when the rest of the class turned their heads. Their attention was again on the teacher. She rested her head on the desk and slowly dozed off. A pencil in the shoulder was what Ami awoke to. Looking up, she found herself gazing into the golden-eyes of one of the Hitachiins. "What do _you _want?"

"Just thought you shouldn't be sleeping, that's all. It's time for lunch." He sighed, putting the pencil in his uniform pocket. Ami sat up quickly, surprised that there was no one in the classroom but her and him.

"Which twin are you, anyway?" She stood up, raising one eyebrow.

"Kaoru."

"Ah, alright. Let's go to lunch." Ami followed Kaoru out the door. Without his brother around, Kaoru didn't seem so bad. In fact, there seemed to be no hard feelings about yesterday. This reminded Ami about this afternoon and its impending doom. It was going to be the start of her slavery to the Host Club, to work off her debt.

As soon as they reached the cafeteria, however, Ami temporarily forgot about her worry. "Food!" Kaoru rolled his eyes as she left him, heading straight for the lunch line. He should have seen that coming; though they'd only been sitting at the same table for a day, she had already proven something. Her appetite was as big as her temper, if not more so.

Ami stuffed her face, not caring that people were staring. She loved any and every type of food, and it showed. Luckily she had nightly work-out sessions at her mother's elite gym, where she worked off the calories.

Lunch only had certain charms, though. The rest of the day swept by, and it was time for her first day as a dog. She walked into the third music room, seeing that it was still nasty and green. _Right…Kyoya told me they had to close down for a day. Must be so I can clean._

Tamaki, wearing Wellington-like boots, approached her. "Ah, hello, little dog. Before we start…" His voice trailed off, the serious look disappearing from his face. "I'd like to take another guess, please!" Ami giggled as Tamaki's voice rose. "Did we meet in Karuizawa?"

Ami gave him a thumbs up at first. "You've…" Tamaki waited for her to finish, clapping his hands like a little kid. "…guessed wrong!" With that, Ami made a thumbs down and added her own little sound effect. She'd honestly never heard of Karuizawa before. As Tamaki whimpered a little then regained his composure like always, something new dawned on Ami.

The mop that she had been given yesterday was again thrust into her hands. _Who the heck keeps giving me this thing?! _Ami changed into older clothes that she had brought in her bag, and began to clean. It was odd, having that whole room to herself. She began to sing softly as she tried to figure out the best way to wipe up the hardened goop.

"Taking the time to remember our past, and the future we could have had. I keep on thinking back, to how your absence made me mad…" She sighed, wondering exactly where her improvisation had come from. Ami continued to scrub at the slime, an unexpected smile stretching across her face.

_I suppose there's one advantage to being their dog…I have lots more chances to mess with Tamaki's mind._ Ami giggled again, unaware that she was being watched by a certain Host Club 'king'. He was still trying to place where he could have met the strange red-haired girl before.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Host Club stood in the hallway for unknown reasons. "He sure is interested in that game, isn't he?" Hikaru glanced at Haruhi.

"I suppose. Senpai does get interested in the weirdest things." Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

Hikaru nodded. "That's true…when he played 'Which one is Hikaru?' in middle school with us, he didn't give up." The two continued their conversation.

Kaoru sighed as he watched them. "Slowly…the spell is getting weaker. The carriage will turn back eventually...," he whispered to himself.

"What was that, Kao-chan?" Hunny glanced at Kaoru before devouring his cake.

"Nothing." Kaoru looked at Tamaki, who was still peering through the door of the music room. _With the addition of Ami, a figure from somewhere in the boss's past, will the spell weaken faster?_ thought Kaoru._ The carriage has to turn back into a pumpkin at the stroke of __midnight__...I feel that __midnight__ is quickening its approach._

_

* * *

_**Important: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its characters.  
I only own Ami Tanaka. **

Chapter six! :)

Again, I hope the hosts didn't seem out of character. ^^;  
The reason they are in the hall while Ami is cleaning...  
Of course, Kyoya would probably want to make sure Ami gets the job done.  
She needs space to clean the whole music room...  
And, after seeing her violent temper, they might be wary of her for that first day...

As for the chibi of the twins Ami is drawing in the beginning of this chapter,  
I actually drew it out. xD If you want to see it (or my fanart of Ami&the host club), just ask.

peace&love&anime,  
Jezzy Williams


	8. Seven: Before the Ball

**Seven: Before the Ball**

Ami sighed heavily, putting one hand on a pink wooden door. She had spent the past two weeks cleaning, shopping, and doing anything that was requested of her. The Host Club members had pretty much ignored her during the times that they had guests. Hikaru and Kaoru somehow managed to make the biggest messes, accidentally spilling tea and food on the floor. They peered over the furniture with sly grins as Ami cleaned it up. It was hard for her to tell, but she was almost sure that it wasn't an accident. After all, she had blown up at them on a daily basis. _That's what comes from hanging around them and Haruhi every day, I suppose._

It was embarrassing when she had to pick up whatever groceries the Club might need; Ami tried to disguise herself when she walked into the supermarkets. She never could tell when someone she knew might be watching. Her classmates at school now thought she was a commoner, and not just because of the shopping that she was doing. Since Ami had never worn the Ouran uniform to school, people had become unsure if she could afford one or not. After becoming the Host Club's new dog, her nickname went from 'mouse' to 'commoner.' Of course, they couldn't be more wrong, but Ami didn't bother telling them that. There were other things on her mind.

Her game with Tamaki was the prime example. She was happy to see him every afternoon at the club, but the game was getting a bit dull. Not once had he even gotten close to guessing who she was; every guess had something to do with Japan and the Host Club's activities. _Ah, well_, thought Ami. _I have to keep him guessing!_ Determined, she threw open the doors to the third music room. Instead of the usual gust of roses, Ami was hit in the face with cold, sticky material. "Great, guys. More that the dog has to clean up," she muttered.

"Welcome, princess!" All of the Host Club members spoke in perfect unison. Each had a lovely smile on their face, until they noticed it was just Ami.

"And we thought it was someone important." Hikaru and Kaoru frowned.

"What?! Are you saying I'm not important? Me, who cleans up all the crap you two drop…on purpose." Ami put one hand on her hip.

"Who us? Never." The twins made innocent expressions, but Ami still fumed.

"I suggest that you keep your temper down. We wouldn't want to repeat that incident, would we?" Kyoya smirked, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, little puppy! Be happy, for the joys of winter are upon us!" Tamaki dramatically approached Ami, throwing some of the fake snow into the air. "By the way, I think I figured it out." Winking, Tamaki poked Ami in the nose. "At the beach, right?"

"Couldn't be more wrong." Ami made an 'x' with her arms, and looked around for something to clean with. Luckily it was thrust into her arms…again. "Okay, that does it! Which one of you keeps throwing this thing at me?!" They all shrugged, save Tamaki, who was in his sulking corner.

When she calmed down, Ami took a good look at her surroundings. It was as if the Host Club had been turned into a winter wonderland. _For once, I have to agree with Haruhi when it comes to their odd themes. Normally I love exploring the movie-like sets, but winter…ugh._ Ami turned to the Host Club, raising one eyebrow. "What's with the Jack Frost thing?" she asked quietly, and went to clean a pile of dirt that hadn't been there before she entered.

Ami looked at Haruhi, who shrugged. It was obvious that he was just as confused as Ami was. "Well, during the fall, our little kittens are already looking forward to romance in snow. Why not bring them their wish before the Ball?" One guess to who could have given that type of answer.

Before Ami had a chance to ask what the Ball was, the Host Club was suddenly filled with guests. They were captivated by the very fake winter setting and the ridiculous costumes that the Host Club guys were wearing. Meanwhile, Ami polished furniture, brought the hosts snacks to serve their guests, and other small chores. It seemed that at this rate, it would take forever for her debt to be paid off.

Ami was glad when the guests finally left, one by one. She knew they were uncomfortable with her around; most of the girls treated her as if she was an evil presence. When everyone was gone, she frowned at the mess left behind. Piles and piles of fake snow lay on the floor. Though she was about to explode, Ami tried her best to calm down. After starting the grueling cleaning job, Ami turned her grey gaze to Haruhi. "Hey, Haruhi?"

For a few minutes there was no answer from Haruhi. "Get off me, Senpai!"

"But Daddy wants a big hug! I-you shady twins, stay away from my daughter!" Tamaki growled at the twins, who had scooped up Haruhi when he wasn't looking.

_Daughter? Must have been hearing wrong._ Ami shrugged, putting the thought in the back of her mind. It was on to snow pile number two, and her knees were already aching. That's what came from being person who wasn't used to doing any housework. "Did you ask me something, Ami?"

"Yeah, Haruhi. I just wanted to know…what was that Ball that Tamaki mentioned earlier?"

"Oh, that. You know how the Host Club has a Winter Ball of sorts?"

Ami looked up, absentmindedly shaking her head. "Nope.

"Oh, right…you're a transfer student. Turns out we'll be hosting their first ever Autumn Ball in a few days."

"That's right, and before you ask, you have to come, Ami. Serving as a waitress that night is part of your debt." Kyoya cleverly approached them, jotting a few things down in his black notebook.

"I'm allowed to wear a dress of my choice, though, right?" Ami wouldn't want to be caught dead in something that Tamaki or the twins might think up. _No offense, but I prefer my own fashion sense. _

"I suppose, as long as you wear the apron we provide." Kyoya stalked off. Haruhi looked as if he were about to say more, but he was snatched away again (by the twins, who were followed by an enraged Tamaki.)

Though everyone else was getting ready to leave, Ami had to stay behind to clean up the area. The fake snow was gone, but what was she going to do about the evergreen trees? There was no way she could get rid of those easily. "Might as well leave them here."

The Host Club had a sudden meeting the next day, Ami included as a 'special' guest. She figured that they needed to give her the list of chores for the night. It was the planning for the Autumn Ball, which was to happen the day after tomorrow. "Such short notice…"

It turned out that being a waitress at the ball wasn't as fun as it sounded. While everyone else got to chat and have a good time, Ami had to do as follows: carry around snack trays, serve drinks, and the like. The preview of the apron she had to wear over her dress wasn't pretty, either. It was a bright yellow (which made Ami cringe, since it reminded her of the Ouran dresses.) and very…puffy. Tamaki presented it with pride, and the twins were suddenly interested as well.

"If we can't dress up Haruhi," Kaoru started with a chuckle.

"We can always dress up the dog," Hikaru finished, grinning evilly.

"Ooh, dress up? Sounds like fun!" Ami giggled in a Tamaki-like fashion. She really did love dress-up and cosplay.

With that, Ami was the twins' official dress-up doll. Being the girl that she was, Ami paid no attention to what Kaoru had said. However, the fact that Haruhi might not be a guy was the last thing the cared about. Fingering the heart necklace that she always wore, Ami laughed softly. The Autumn Ball was close, and she would come up with a grand way to spice up the night.

* * *

**Important: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters.  
I only own Ami. **

Whoo, chapter 7!

Hope you enjoyed. :D  
Turns out that the Host Club has more than one party during the year...

Also, we figured out something Ami loves: dress-up!  
And something she hates...winter. Wonder why?  
There's specific reasons. ;o

As for the costumes the Club is wearing at the beginning of the chapter,  
I leave that up to you to imagine. ;D

The necklace also has significance...the one that Ami wears.

That's about all I have to say for this chapter! :)  
I'll update soon. o;  
All reviews/etc are appreciated and loved!

peace&love&anime,  
Jezzy Williams


	9. Eight: In The Ballroom

**Eight: In The Ballroom**

The reflection in the mirror grinned at Ami as she added the finishing touches. A bit of silver glitter made the biggest difference when it came to make-up for a ball. Glasses now on, Ami stood up and nearly tripped over the oak chair. A maid restrained a laugh as Ami regained her balance. "Maybe you should wear flats, Miss Ami. We don't want you tripping over every boy in the ballroom."

Frowning, Ami her back to the maid and began putting bobby pins in her bangs. "I _am_wearing flats, Tsukiko. Plus, even if I wasn't, all I'm doing is serving. It's not like I'm going to be dancing with anyone."

"Now, now, don't say that. When they see how pretty you look, I'm sure someone will want to dance with you." Tsukiko said with encouragement.

Ami turned and smiled at the woman. In the past weeks Tsukiko had become Ami's closest friend in her mother's house. "I'm sure you don't get paid to joke around, Tsukiko."

"Is this the face of someone who would lie to you?" Tsukiko did an imitation of a puffer-fish.

"Yes; the blown-up cheeks are a total give-away." Ami was interrupted by the honking of a horn. "Excuse me, my ride awaits."

Ami nearly ran out of the limo when it pulled up to Ouran. She entered the building and found her way to the music room. "Anyone here?" Crickets met her; the Host Club was probably hosting already.

She finally found her way to the ballroom. Looking down, she spotted who she was looking for. Kyoya stood on a staircase, jotting more notes down in that book of his. Ami quietly made her way down the stairs toward Kyoya. Softly she stood on her tiptoes, putting both hands on Kyoya's shoulders. "Kyoya-senpai, what's in the book?"

A satisfied grin spread across her face as she saw him jump a little. It was quite fun catching the calculating, calm member off guard. "That is none of your concern. Now, would you please remove your hands from my shoulders?" Kyoya shut his book and turned to face her.

"Why ask me to remove my hands if you turned around anyway?" Ami asked innocently.

Instead of getting angry, Kyoya simply pushed up his glasses. "I assume you're here to get started with your chores."

Ami tilted her head. "No, I'm here to sell Girl Scout Cookies. Of course I'm here for my assignments."

Kyoya pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed to Ami. "Here you are. Tamaki said that he had your apron. I suggest you find him."

Grimacing, Ami crunched the paper in her hand and began scanning the room for Tamaki. He was off by the drinks, talking to a few girls. She made her way over to him. "My apron, king?"

Tamaki looked at her, smiling brightly. "King? How beautiful." He wiped away a non-existent tear and pointed to a door. "Your outfit is in there!"

Ami stared at the door, wondering where it had come from. Slowly she made her way to the room, and found the dreadful apron. "This is just to get closer to Tamaki," she repeated as she put the waitress's outfit on. After the getup was ready, Ami unfolded the paper Kyoya had given her. "Serve, waitress, and don't do anything stupid. Why would I do anything stupid?"

She grabbed her tray (it literally had her name on it, surrounded by little bunnies). "Collaboration between Tamaki and Hunny-senpai, I suppose." With that, the night began. Many trips were made from the tables to guests. Waiting on so many people soon became a grueling task. _How can commoners do these kinds of jobs?_ The looks she got from the twins didn't help, either. It was as if they were silently making fun of the dog...otherwise known as her_. After I agreed to let them play dress-up with me, too_. Ami shook her head in disbelief.

"Something wrong, dog?" The twins looked at her while their clients picked out what kind of foods they wanted.

"If you want," began Kaoru.

"We can always make you clean up more," Hikaru finished.

"No thanks. Plus, there won't be a need for that." Ami grinned deviously and skipped off, leaving behind two confused twins.

She sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. At that moment, she wished that Tsukiko had been right. Ami was now watching everyone, including Haruhi and the hosts, dance. There was really no need for a waitress, so she got to stand on the sidelines. "If only some guy _would_ come and ask me to dance...but with this apron, I don't even look decent." Carefully she untied the apron and set it down on a nearby chair.

She sat on the chair, her back against the apron. Ami played with her hair and did not notice an approaching man. "My princess, don't be so down. The ball is grand!" Shocked, Ami looked up into violet eyes.

"Yeah, right. Try wearing that monstrosity all night." Ami motioned to the apron and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"You're saying you don't like my work?" Tamaki's lip quivered for a moment.

"Well..." In all honesty, Ami didn't hate the apron as much as she claimed.

"Ah, Tamaki. I've been looking for you." A raven-haired girl approached Tamaki, putting one hand on his arm. "Shall we?"

Ami's eyes widened as the girl led Tamaki away. Looking over her shoulder, she gave Ami an evil stare. _Oh, I hope that isn't who I think it is..._

"Kittens, the climax is fast approaching!" Tamaki's yell brought Ami out of her thoughts. _The climax, eh? Time for the fun to start._

Ami casually disappeared to a back room. She grinned at the strange setup she'd made. "The rope needs to be pulled, and it all falls down on those evil twins and Host Club! That's what they get for making me a dog." Chuckling (think Nekozawa-style), she yanked on the rope. She grinned at the sound effects, an innocent laugh, that came with the rope-pull. After a few seconds, Ami heard squeals of joy.

Her eyes widened as she saw what had happened: instead of the carefully placed goop tumbling from the ceiling, multicolored leaves fell on the guests. "Who in the world...?"

"That will be more debt for you. After all, the leaves will have to be tidied up, and you ruined the event we'd been planning to end the night with." Kyoya pushed up his glasses. Somehow he had made his way across the ballroom to where she stood.

"What?!" She looked much like her chibi dragon now. The bomb had been set off faster, with Kyoya's interference. He'd managed to figure out that she'd been altering the ceiling (don't ask how she'd done that), and replaced the green slime with autumn leaves.

Ignoring the yelling red-head, the Hosts went along with the leaves. After all, it had pleased their guests.

When the ball reached its ending, Ami reluctantly grabbed a broom and dustpan. She felt like a dirty commoner doing these chores, as she figured it was the kind of jobs maids did. _Looks like the twins didn't have to do anything...I ruined my chances of getting out of debt faster by myself. Why do I always let my temper get the best of me? _She blocked out the sounds of the Host Club members' interactions, and continued sweeping.

She suddenly remembered her little encounter with the black-haired girl, who had snatched away Tamaki. "Why did she look at me like that? The only person I could think of is Risa...but she's still back home, right? And Tamaki..." Her voice trailed off. _Why exactly had he approached me in the first place? I would have figured that he'd have guests to entertain... _Ami sighed heavily and focused on her work. These were thoughts that would be left for another day.

* * *

**Important: I DO NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, or any of its characters.  
I only own Ami.**

Chapter Eight!  
Hope you enjoyed; reviews are always appreciated! :D

I think Ami went a bit overboard on her thing for the night...  
But, that's Ami!

Also, the black-haired girl is important to the plot. ;o

As for Ami's ball outfit, you can imagine what kind of dress she might wear,  
And what the aprom might look like exactly. (:

peace&love&anime,  
Jezzy Williams


End file.
